0% Of Balloons
0% Of Balloons is the 13th Season 1 episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Choco Cream is out of "party balloons of fun" and the guppies go on a quest to find him balloons. Episode (Episode begins with the guppies in Mr Rainbow's house. Sugar and Cinnamon are playing with dolls, Blue is drawing animals and Pops and Vanilla are competing in a video game...but Choco is...what?) Choco Cream: "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Sugar Pie: "Choco Cream? What's wrong?" Cinnamon Buns: "Are you watching scary movies again?" Blueberry Jam: "Did you have a nightmare?" Lolipop Pops: "Are you hurt?" Vanilla Cake: "Are you growing insane again?" Choco Cream: "Oh...oh...oh! It's terrible, guys!" Sugar Pie: "Tell us! What's wrong?" Lolipop Pops: "Tell us!" Choco Cream (gasp): "There's...there's...no more party balloons for me to play with!" (The other guppies stared like he's crazy, except for Vanilla, who's getting irritated.) Vanilla Cake: "EeeeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" (Next scene cuts to the guppies, except Choco, in the living room.) Cinnamon Buns: "Come on! Can't we watch cartoons?" Blueberry Jam: "I get to change the channel today." Vanilla Cake: "This is horrible! Do you think we're all gonna enjoy watching educational shows?!" Choco Cream: "GUYS!!! I WANT MORE BALLOONS TO PLAY WITH!!!" Vanilla Cake: "Go get 'em yourself!" Choco Cream: "But where can I get it?" Sugar Pie: "At a store." Choco Cream: "BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!!" Lolipop Pops: "Choco Cream, please go before you annoy us again. There's other things you can play with, you know." Choco Cream: "Play with something else? Oh nonononononon! Not gonna happen, missy! Balloons and parties are my passion! I love, love, LOVE parties!" Lolipop Pops: "Oh...fine..." (Choco begins pouting like a dog.) Lolipop Pops: "Oh, alright! We'll go!" Choco Cream: "Really?" Vanilla Cake: "Say no!" Lolipop Pops (ignoring Vanilla): "Yes!" (Next scene cuts to the guppies heading to the store. They entered the store.) Lolipop Pops: "Alright, we'll find you those balloons, Choco Cream." (The kids separate and go around the store for balloons. They looked all over the shelves, up and down, but couldn't find any balloons.) Sugar Pie: "There's no balloons in here!" Choco Cream: "Well, we're not leaving until we find them!" Blueberry Jam: "But, that won't help anything!" Choco Cream: "Hey! We shouldn't give up!" Hazele: "Hey, kids!" CandyCakes: "Hey!" Hazele: "How may I help you today?" Choco Cream: "Do you sell balloons here?" Hazele: "Uhh, sorry. I'm afraid they're sold out." Sugar Pie: "So, there's no more of them?!" Blueberry Jam: "That's exactly what he means by that." Hazele: "But we are selling special recycle bins." Choco Cream: "Look, buddy. I don't want recycle bins. I want balloons! Please tell me you have them!" Hazele: "I just told you, they're sold out. That means I don't have any more balloons left." Choco Cream: "But how could you be out of balloons already? Every store has to have balloons! Balloons are just the most greatest things in the world!" Hazele: "Balloons here are sold out, that's my final offer!" Choco Cream: "Can you make balloons?" Hazele: "Oh, snap no! Once again, I have no balloons! I'm sold out, I tell you!" Choco Cream (sigh): "I understand now." (The guppies left the store.) Choco Crream: "This is just great. They're sold out of balloons. I can't live a life without loving parties." Vanilla Cake: "Isn't there anything you love besides parties and balloons?" Choco Cream: "Well, I love desserts, comedy, and...that's probably it. But I still want balloons!" Cinnamon Buns: "I wanna go home!" (Next scene cuts back to Mr Rainbow's house.) Cinnamon Buns: "Yes! Finally, we're home!" Chandelee: "Hey, where's Choco Cream?" (Choco was in his room, his hair a bit frizzed up and his eyes a little wonky. He's laying on his bed.) Choco Cream: "......M-m-m-maybe they're right...Maybe I should love other things than p-p-p-parties...No! I must keep it together!" Cinnamon Buns: "Hey, Choco Cream! Come here!" (Choco rolls off his bed, smiling crazily at her.) Cinnamon Buns: "Choco, what's wrong with you?" Choco Cream: "Nothing's wrong! Just...a little tired!" (eye twitches) Chandelee: "How is he?" Cinnamon Buns: "Uhhh, I think he's going insane." (Choco looks at himself in a mirror.) Choco Cream: "Look at yourself, Choco! You must go with other things than...parties!" Reflection: "But parties are your passion!" Choco Cream: "Quiet! You must keep it together! Keep! It! Together!" Reflection: "But this isn't you, isn't it?" Choco Cream: "I don't care what you say! Parties can't be my passion anymore!" Reflection: "But you're part of the CandyCake Guppies gang! You're the one in the group who loves parties! Please get something that'll get you to love them again! Hurry!" Choco Cream: "What? Are you trying to make me be myself?" Reflection: "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you to do. But you know I'm only your imagination!" Choco Cream: "No! Stop confusing me!" Blueberry Jam: "Aren't you talking to...yourself?" Choco Cream: "Blueberry! What's going on with me? Why don't I love parties anymore?!" Blueberry Jam: "Uhhh, I didn't catch what you're saying." Choco Cream: "Blue! Help me! I'm going insane and I can't stop!" Chandelee: "Choco Cream! You just have to get it together!" Choco Cream: "But I can't get it together! Now that I don't love parties anymore, I'm now becoming a demented fool who's obsessed with nothing but his crazy hallucinations!" (He noticed something on TV. They're were two commercial stars.) Star #1: "That's right, folks! We are holding a phone quiz competition! Answer the questions correctly and you will win a free party at your home!" Choco Cream: "Eeeeeeee-YEAH! YES!" Star #1: "Call 1800-star-you!" Star #2: "That's right, yoink!" Choco Cream: "Someone! Quick! Give me the phone!" Blueberry Jam: "Choco, I thought you don't like--" Choco Cream: "I said NOW!!!" (Choco dials the phone number.) Star #1: "Hello?" Choco Cream: "Hello! I am calling for the quiz!" Star #1: "Cool! What's your name?" Chandelee: "Chocolate!" Star #1: "Alright, Chocolate! Are you ready to answer this question? Name the eighth planet in the solar system." (Choco twitches.) Choco Cream (face twitching): "Anyone knows what the eighth planet in the solar system is?" Star #1: "Quick! Answer the question!" Choco Cream: "If Saturn is the seventh...URANUS!!!" Star #1: "Uranus is the seventh planet in the solar system. You should've said Neptune. Neptune is the eighth, not the seventh." (hangs up) (Cut to the front yard.) Choco Cream: "Augh! UUUUGH!!! No party for me! Well, forget it! I'll just forget about...parties!" Shadow Figure: "Choco Cream...I apologize, but I'm your hallucination...I'm here to help..." (Choco tries to hit it, but there was no shadowy figure there. His hair gets frizzed up more and his eyes are wonky again.) Choco Cream: "Get. It! TOGETHER!!! I can do this! I can get over it!" (He noticed a dark mass by a tree, yet again it was his hallucination.) Dark Mass: "So I heard you want balloons..." Choco Cream: "Yes, that's right..." (blows raspberry noise) Dark Mass: "Well, I know a place that sells balloons..." Choco Cream: "Tell me! WHERE?!" Dark Mass: "It's just a normal store...they sell better balloons." Choco Cream: "Who are you anyway?" Dark Mass: "I am..." Choco Cream: "A monster!" Dark Mass: "No! Do you want to know where the balloons are or not?" (Next scene cuts to the guppies traveling further into town in the nighttime.) Vanilla Cake: "I can't believe you're gonna take us to a dumb store, Choco!" Choco Cream: "Don't worry! We're gonna rob that store like pros!" Sugar Pie: "Rob a store? But what if we get caught?!" Choco Cream: "Sorry if I'm being so random, but can we stop for a bathroom break?" Blueberry Jam: "What?! Why didn't you go before we left?!" Lolipop Pops: "There's the store! Let's be careful we don't attract any attention!" (A small bug crawls up Choco's hand. He saw the bug.) Choco Cream: "Ahhh! Get this bug off me! Ahhhhhhhh!" Cinnamon Buns: "Calm down! It's just a small bug!" Lolipop Pops: "Choco Cream, I just told you seconds ago! Don't attract, bring, draw, intrigue, grab, lure, pull, or---" Blueberry Jam: "Loli, please." Lolipop Pops: "...Oops..." Cinnamon Buns: "How do we get in without alerting Bustle?" Vanilla Cake: "Hello? Back door?" Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla! No!" (A small explosion went off in the back of the store. We cut inside the store, the guppies snook in.) Lolipop Pops: "Careful, guys. Be cautius, alert, all ears, gingerly, on the lookout, taking it slow--" Cinnamon Buns: "Okay, Loli, we get it." Sugar Pie: "Is Bustle asleep?" (The kids peered over a shelf and saw Bustle sprawling on the floor, snoozing. Choco digs around for balloons. His hair is still a bit messy.) Choco Cream: "Where...are...those...balloons?" (twitches) Blueberry Jam: "Hmmmm, nothing here..." Vanilla Cake: "Let's see...confetti, streamers, party hats---" Choco Cream: "I like party hats, but it's not enough to make me love parties..." Vanilla Cake (ignoring Choco): "...Candles, goodie bags, insane Choco Cream, party kazoos---" Choco Cream: "Love party kazoos, but I'm still going for balloons..." Vanilla Cake: "Yeah, yeah. You're getting in my face." (to himself) "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I take just play ''with the confetti for a minute..." (He grabs handfuls and has loads of fun playing with them. Though he made a lot of noises, Bustle didn't hear them.) Bustle (''in his sleep): "I'm a good clerk...Oh, yes I am..." (The guppies hid when Mayor Jupiter came in.) Cinnamon Buns: "What do we do? The mayor's here." Lolipop Pops: "Don't worry, I have a plan." Mayor Jupiter: "Oh, CandyCakes. I haven't noticed you kids there. What are you doing in this time of night?" Blueberry Jam: "Oh, just a little...shopping with our daddy." (smiles weakly) Mayor Jupiter: "Very well. Have fun...I guess." (walks off) Vanilla Cake: "Hey guys, I'm gonna throw this cream pie at the mayor." (He attempts to throw it, but his aiming was way off and pies...himself! Vanilla gets into a fit of rage.) Vanilla Cake (enraged): "THIS HAPPENS EVERYTIME!!!" (Yet Bustle did not hear the sounds.) Choco Cream: "There's literally no balloons here..." (gasps) "Is that what I think it is?!" (In the distance, he has his attention on a pack of balloons. But the mayor found it as well.) Mayor Jupiter: "Yay! The last balloons!" Choco Cream (gasp): "No! NOOOOO!!! I want that!" (They raced for it, but Choco got the wrong item. He looked to see the mayor paying for the balloons. He happily hops away with them. Choco panics.) Choco Cream: "Guys! The mayor got away with the balloons I wanted! Now I'm totally gonna lose my love of parties...and go even MORE insane...and it's all YOUR FAULT!!!" Vanilla Cake: "We'll find him, okay?" Choco Cream: "Okay, so what'll we do?" Lolipop Pops: "Oh, I've got something...." (The screen faded from black. The mayor drives off in his car. The guppies hid in the bushes. They followed him to his house.) Lolipop Pops: "Okay, whatever you do...don't let him see us. Don't let him catch us, notice us, realize us---" Cinnamon Buns: "Loli, please stop." Mayor Jupiter: "Hi kids! Going home, huh?" Lolipop Pops: "Yep!" Mayor Jupiter: "Alright, be safe." (The mayor enters his house. Choco jumps out of the bush and prepares for his Swarming Cakes attack.) Choco Cream: "Coast is clear!" Cinnamon Buns (sigh): "You don't have to be that sneaky, you know..." Choco Cream: "What if there's ghosts around here?" (His hallucinations came back again. He hurled one brown electrical orb at someone. The figure he hit was electrocuted.) Blueberry Jam: "Choco Cream! Please don't tell me you're hallucinating again. You just electrocuted someone over there." Choco Cream: "Oh yeah, I was hallucinating again because I'm still insane..." (Choco blasts through the window. The other guppies came in from a different entrance.) Vanilla Cake: "You know, you could have just gone through the door..." Cinnamon Buns: "Wow, talk about rich..." Sugar Pie: "How are we going to find those balloons?" (The first place they came to is the kitchen.) Choco Cream: "Okay, the kitchen...Where would he put those balloons?" Cinnamon Buns: "Maybe he hid them." (A bucket of cold water fell on Cinnamon out from nowhere, making her drenched.) Cinnamon Buns: "I'm cold." Choco Cream: "Where are those balloons? Now you're making me cold, Cinnamon." (The kids heard the mayor coming and quickly scattered around for a place to hide. Mayor Jupiter puts the balloons by the table.) Mayor Jupiter: "Wait, what did I...ahh, nevermind. I'll just happily hop around some more..." (He happily hops out of the kitchen. The kids come out of their hiding spots.) Blueberry Jam: "That was a close one. We need to keep looking." (Grains of pepper fell on him from nowhere. Blue sneezed loudly. Choco goes into the living room to find the balloons. He spots them in the bathroom.) Choco Cream: "Yes! Found them!" (Suddenly, he heard the mayor coming. Choco hides on the ceiling. He tries look away when the mayor bathes in the tub. Cinnamon saw Choco on the ceiling, and chuckles at him.) Choco Cream (harsh whisper): "Save me..." Cinnamon Buns: "I can't wait to tell other kids about this..." (chuckles) Choco Cream (harsh whisper): "Oh, come on..." Cinnamon Buns: "Alright! I'll be right back..." (Choco glances at the balloons in the far corner. Vanilla comes back.) Vanilla Cake: "Choco, move." Choco Cream: "What are gonna d--" (Vanilla launches his white orb at the mayor, but he missed and the orb hits Choco, knocking him down to the floor. The mayor paid no attention.) Lolipop Pops: "Here, let me try!" Choco Cream: "No!" (Pops throws her orb, and also missed. The orb hits Choco. The guppies hide while the mayor gets out of the shower, drying himself.) Choco Cream: "Glad that's over..." Mayor Jupiter: "Oh, the balloons!" Choco Cream: "No! I'm not losing those balloons!" (The mayor takes the balloons with him downstairs. Choco gets in front of him.) Choco Cream: "Mayor Jupiter! Those balloons are supposed to be mine!" (Choco takes the balloons away from him. Mayor Jupiter's hair turns black, and his coloration is darker.) Mayor Jupiter (depressed): "...But...they're...mine..." (The mayor suddenly grows insane and chases Choco around. The next scene goes into the kitchen.) Mayor Jupiter: "Where are you?!" (twitches) Choco Cream: "Ha! I'm getting less crazy, but you're getting more insane!" Mayor Jupiter: "Daa..." (long inhale) "UUUUGH!!!" Vanilla Cake: "Oh, mayor!" Sugar Pie: "Please stop growing insane! This isn't you at all!" Vanilla Cake: "Hey, we're just playing around with him!" (The guppies went upstairs and hid under the bathroom sink.) Blueberry Jam: "What's wrong with the mayor? It's like he went from hyperactivity to insanity." Lolipop Pops: "Shhh, he might hear us." (The guppies turned invisible before the mayor could look under the sink. He didn't see them there.) Mayor Jupiter: "That's weird...I thought they were here..." (He heard someone sneezing. He turns and saw the guppies.) Sugar Pie: "Excuse me!" Cinnamon Buns: "Sugar Pie! Why did you sneeze that loud?!" Sugar Pie: "I just sneezed! Everybody sneezes!" (The mayor chases the guppies around his house for a while. Then it stopped.) Mayor Jupiter: "Kids...I'm out of my craziness...Take one balloon and I won't scare you like that again." (His hair turns back to brown and his coloration turns bright again. He drinks water from a glass cup.) Cinnamon Buns: "Hey, mayor. Did you notice there was things in your glass of water?" Mayor Jupiter: "What are you saying?" Vanilla Cake: "Those things in your water you just swallowed are sleeping pills. So your reward is a nice, long nap. You had such an exhausting day, I bet you're really tired." Mayor Jupiter: "Yes...I do feel--" (falls asleep) Sugar Pie: "Sleep tight, mayor." (The guppies came out of the mayor's house.) CandyCakes: "Yeah! We did it!" Choco Cream: "But the balloon is mine!" Lolipop Pops: "Hey, Choco, you're not insane anymore." Chondoller: "Well, it's about time I finally found you guys! You're supposed to be home by now!" CandyCakes: "Oops!" (The guppies fly home, leaving Chondoller to run after them.) End of episode.